2012 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship – Division I
| second_other = | third_other = | count = 1 | games = 15 | goals = 82 | attendance = | scoring_leader = Alexandra Huszák | points = 10 | mvp = | prevseason = 2011 | nextseason = 2013 }} The final tournament was played in Tromsø, Norway, from 29 December 2011 to 4 January 2012.Division I Statistics The qualification tournament was played in Asiago, Italy, from 29 November to 4 December 2011.Division I Qualification Statistics Featuring the "biggest success in Hungarian women's hockey" the young Magyars won all ten of their games and get the opportunity to compete with the elite hockey nations in 2013. Remarkably, at least fifteen of their twenty players remain eligible for the U18 tournament next year. Qualification tournament Final standings Final tournament Final standings Results All times are local (CET – UTC+01). | team2 = | score = 1–2 | periods = (0-0, 1-1, 0-1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296901_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 100 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} | team2 = | score = 4–3 | periods = (1-0, 2-2, 1-1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296902_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 63 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} | team2 = | score = 7–2 | periods = (3-0, 3-1, 1-1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296903_74_5_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 121 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0–7 | periods = (0-4, 0-3, 0-0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296904_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 50 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} | team2 = | score = 4–1 | periods = (1-0, 2-1, 1-0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296905_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 63 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} | team2 = | score = 3–1 | periods = (1-0, 2-1, 0-0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296906_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 120 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} ---- | team2 = | score = 2–5 | periods = (1-0, 1-4, 0-1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296907_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 45 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} | team2 = | score = 2–3 GWS | periods = (1-0, 0-1, 1-1) (0-0, 0-1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296908_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 70 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} | team2 = | score = 1–2 | periods = (0-2, 1-0, 0-0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296909_74_4_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 120 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} ---- | team2 = | score = 2–1 GWS | periods = (0-1, 0-0, 1-0) (0-0, 1-0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296910_74_5_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 36 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} | team2 = | score = 1–4 | periods = (0-2, 0-1, 1-1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296911_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 60 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} | team2 = | score = 2–5 | periods = (1-2, 1-0, 0-3) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296912_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 210 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} ---- | team2 = | score = 5–3 | periods = (0-1, 3-1, 2-1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296913_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 50 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} | team2 = | score = 6–0 | periods = (1-0, 3-0, 2-0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296914_74_4_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 75 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} | team2 = | score = 2–1 | periods = (0-0, 0-1, 2-0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/296/IHW296915_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 300 | stadium = Tromsø Ishallen, Tromsø }} Scoring leaders List shows the top skaters sorted by points, then goals. If the list exceeds 10 skaters because of a tie in points, all of the tied skaters are shown.Scoring leaders GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes; POS = Position Leading goaltenders Only the goaltenders, based on save percentage, who have played 40% of their team's minutes are included in this list.Leading goalkeepers TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts References External links * IIHF.com 2012